


Fantasy Smut Shots

by Orionpacksapunch



Category: Smut-shot - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Ass Play, Bestiality, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Content, Daddy Kink, Death, Dragons, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Fairies, Fairy, Fucking, Futa, Futanari, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Hentai, Intense Sex, Kink, Kinks, Kinky, Knifeplay, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, M/F, M/M, Minos - Freeform, Minotaur - Freeform, Minotaurs, Monster - Freeform, Monster sex, Monsters, Multi, Other, Porn, Rape, Skull Fucking, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Torture, Violence, Wolves, animal - Freeform, animal sex, ass, daddy - Freeform, dick - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, explicit content, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mature audiences, mino - Freeform, porno, pussy, vagina, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionpacksapunch/pseuds/Orionpacksapunch
Summary: Just a compilation of chapters involving fantasies of smut I envision in my head!





	1. In The Werewolf's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl finds herself cold and alone in a really dark cave, until she finds out...she's NOT alone, and has to cope with being surrounded and at the mercy of a huge, monstrous wolf!

 

Pt. 1, Ch. 1: In The Werewolf's Den

It was dark, cold, and the only light seemed far away, taking the shape of a small, bright circle. But even those few rays of light were not enough to encompass the entirety of the darkness. I opened my eyes, my lashes fluttering against each other. I thought I was blind until I saw the light emitting into the cave. I sighed with relief and then my eyes widened. “Wait…why am I in a cave?!” I stood up in panic but was brought back to my knees by a burning, sharp pain in the back of my thigh on my right leg. I inhaled sharply through my teeth and whimpered shakily. I moved my arm so I could feel what had happened to my leg. My fingers lightly glided against four long and dragged out scratch marks. I winced in pain and sat on my hip, to avoid my wound coming in contact with the hard, stone ground. I began to shake from how cold it was, and not knowing where I was all of a sudden. It began to strike fear inside me, but it scared me even more when I heard something; two light, and slow footsteps, one after the other. My palms dragged behind me to help me scoot back against a wall until my back finally reached one. I flinched and arched my back from the immediate, piercing coldness that had currently come in contact with the skin on my back.

“Don’t be afraid, dear fleshling,” A throaty voice growled. I gasped and my eyes looked to see where the sound had came from. “I’ll take proper care of you, don’t worry.” It continued. “Wh-who’s there?” My voice rang out with a quivering sound of fear. “The big. Bad. Wolf.” It went silent in the cave, and I was now TERRIFIED. I started hearing ear-piercing scratches against the wall. The werewolf was using his long, black and sharp claws to scratch against the cave walls to intimidate his prey, his new human fuck toy. “Wh-what do you want with me?” I cried. The big beast sneered and grabbed my ankles. I gasped as I could feel myself being pulled in towards the center of the cave, where there was a bit more light, and that’s when the character’s appearance was revealed. I gasped in horror. It truly was a big bad wolf! I shrieked, but it was quickly muffled when he covered up my mouth with his furry hand and caressed my cheek with his claws, lightly grazing my face. I winced and whimpered into his hand. “Now, now, human…just keep calm and relax while I…” My eyes glanced down only to notice his throbbing, long and hard member. Once I realized what he was going to do with me, I started screaming again, but even that didn’t make so much noise against his palm. I squirmed and tried to break out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

The big monster laughed and wrapped his big hand and long fingers around my whole waist! It was like the mid-section of my body was locked in a cage, also known as his grasp. I continued to shriek and squirm around but he just grabbed both of my wrists together and held my arms up above my head. “Mmm,” He licked his snout with his long, slimy tongue and pushed his red, veiny cock against my lips and pushed up and down between them slowly. “The more you squirm, the more you just turn me on…” He growled. “The more I wanna fill your womb with my burning hot seed. You deserve to be made into my personal pup factory, don’t you, slut.” I was still struggling and then he thrusted his huge and girthy wolf dick inside me. My vocal chords tore as I screamed at the top of my lungs and whimpered, helpless and at his mercy.

My body became tired and wore out, so I eventually began to cease body movement, and just let him fuck me mercilessly, until he blew his load. I could feel his warmth spreading in and out inside me, back and forth, back and forth, and moderately. His cock flexed and pulsed inside me lightly and I moaned out a little and blushed, embarrassed. He was nearing his climax, but I…but I was enjoying it! I continued to moan out more and bucked my hips against him in the same motion as his. “Ahh, so you like when a big, bad beast fucks you silly, don’t you?” The monster teased. I nodded and moaned. “M-mhm, mhm!” Finally, he came and he snarled before unloading inside me. I could feel my walls expanding as his shaft pulsed inside me, overflowing my insides with his hot and powerful seed. My legs shook as he panted over my face with his hot breath and he licked my face from my cheek up.

The big Baddie pulled out of me slowly and I moaned, still stimulated and dripping wet. He let go of me and I looked up at him with gleaming lust in my eyes. “Please. Please let me take you down my throat. I’m DYING to see what wolf cum tastes like.” I pleaded. The furry beast chuckled stood up. “Very well, then. Fill ‘er, fleshy.” I smiled seductively and grabbed his big member in my hand. I looked at it in surprise, since it was too big for just one hand, so I wrapped both of them around it. It was still pulsing, but lightly, and I giggled, looking up at my new master, sticking my tongue out like a snake and licked his shaft up from bottom to top. I wiggled the tip of my tongue all around his tip and filled my mouth with his warm and slime-covered joystick. I took him all the way to the back of my throat and kept him there. He snarled and arched his back. I knew he could hardly take it, and I smiled at the thought of that, but I gagged harshly, creating a ripple of vibrations against the tip of his cock; the most sensitive part. But I couldn’t keep it there any longer, he was too long, so I bobbed my head back and forth, gliding his cock forward and back through my mouth and the entrance of my throat. Surprisingly enough, he started pulsing hard again. He was going to cum for a second time! I was joyed, and determined, even, to taste his cum, and feel him flood his seed inside me yet again. I went faster, and faster, until he couldn’t hold on much longer. He howled and his member spit large streams down my throat and some even erupted out of my nose. I gagged and tried my best not to choke, taking my mouth all the way to his base and swallowing every last drop of him.

I pulled him out slowly, and I looked up at him with a sly smile, both of us panting. And then I turned around and got on all fours. I still wanted to go a couple rounds, but this time…I wanted it somewhere else. I shook my ass in front of him and he drooled at me with heart eyes as he stared at my big, voluptuous ass. “Ready to go another one…master?” I looked at him from over my shoulder with a smirk and he nodded excitedly. This was my fate: To become this beast’s fuck toy. And I loved it. Every last bit of it.


	2. Pt. 1, Ch. 2: Man's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy is laying in bed at night, masturbating like most boys do at one point in their lives, until his good girl of a dog, Marley Comes. He hadn't had this strange urge EVER, but he felt the need to...

Loud, feminine moans emitted out from the speakers of my phone quietly while I stroked myself carefully, moving my hand up and down according to every time the man went down on the woman on my screen. Her moans grew louder and my breathing started to get heavy as I hung my head back on my cushiony pillow, nearing my first climax of the night. Everyone was asleep in the house, except me, or so I thought. A quiet and subtle creak sprung from my door and I flinched, unaware that my door was slightly open. Luckily for me, it wasn’t any of my parents, or my sister…Just my dog, Marley. I blew a sigh of relief and continued beating myself until Marley decided to jump on my bed. I looked at her for a second and she looked back, smiling at me with that innocent smile she always has and she lie down next to my leg. I was too busy closing in on my first busted nut of the night to care for her wild panting and aggressive nuzzling towards my thigh. I moaned through gritted teeth and squirmed a little bit, and that was it, that’s when I came. I was too caught up in the heat of the moment to care that it was all over the underside of my blanket, I could just flip it over and put that side upside down when I decided to go to sleep.

The video ended by the time I finally caught my breath and went through five quick minutes of relapse time. I was going to click the next one, “Girl gets raped by wolf,” since I was kind of into bestiality, but then I noticed Marley, humping my leg harshly. My eyes flared and I gasped, nudging her with my leg. “Marley, stop!” My voice shrieked at a whisper. She whimpered but she kept humping my leg and I was about to push her off the bed rudely until a thought has popped into my head. I stared at Marley and she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes as her hips thrust against me. “No one would know,” I thought. “And this would be my first time fulfilling my fantasy.” My thoughts continued. I waited a few more long seconds, deep in thought, trying to talk myself out of it, but my lust and desires were to strong.

I bit my lip and smiled. “C’mon, Marley,” I grunted as I start to get up. “Be a good girl.” She stood up on all fours and waited eagerly for me to give it to her. I got on my knees and grabbed my pounder in my hand firmly before pushing my hips forward slowly, dragging the tip up and down against Marley’s cunt. She whimpered and pushed back on me eagerly, desperate for the biggest cock to ever go inside her. I chuckled and finally pushed it in. Marley howled lightly and I grunted as I pushed back and forth through her insides. “Gosh, you’re so tight, girl.” I strained. “Mm…fuck.” My voice squeaked with a moan trailing right after it. Marley yipped and braced her arms on the bed as my cock pumped and pulsed inside her harshly. “Ahh~” I moaned and arched my back, gripping Marley’s sides as my seed urged to blast inside her. I panted and moaned consecutively, my body itching from the heat, and my hands twitching to scratch myself, but my fuck-stick was too locked onto pounding my dog’s glory hole into puppy town.

Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore, and my balls churned, shaft pulsing, the tip so sensitive I had to plunge myself all the way inside her, and came. I panted and my body relaxed, my fingernails digging into all the parts of me that were glistening in sweat. I had just finished unloading into Marley and she had already buried herself into my mattress, fast asleep. I smiled and pulled out of her slowly, my cock bouncing up and down in a subtle manner after the tip had reached her pussy’s end and a drop of my seed dropped on her tail. “Until next time, baby,” I slurred and fell on my back lightly, covering myself in my blanket and drifted off to sleep. Marley wagged her tail a little and cuddled up to my leg. Fucking my dog was something I never thought I’d do, but now that I know the guilty pleasure…I think we’ll have some more fun exercises.


	3. Pt. 1, Ch. 3: The Big, Bad God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mighty wolf God has conquered a majority of mankind and has taken their womanly counterpart as slaves, making many uses of of them, and taking advantage of them for his and his race's own uses.

Long, long ago, there was a god, a wolf god. He was so strong and mighty, that he had gathered a vast army of wolves, and had conquered all the land. But this wolf was a special one. Although he was an animal, he could talk, and walk on his two hind legs, almost like a human, and he could grip things with his paws, bend his claws like fingers. This wolf god’s name was, Hunter Naxxremis. And Hunter lived up to his name. With his large, fierce, ferocious and merciless army, he had killed all of man, wiped them right off the face of this earth, and captured all the women. Now, “What would he need with all those women?” You might ask? Well…he used them as and for several things. This includes sex slaves, servants, pup factories and a means of outgrowing the population of wolves to overcome their newest foes. (Minotaurs, serpants, dragons, skeletons, and witches)

“You, there!” Hunter pointed his claw out to a voluptuous-breasted blonde with round legs and busty curves. “Over here,” He growled. The girl locked eyes with her master and gasped. “Y-yes, Mr. Hunter, sir!” She scampered over to his throne and kneeled down in front of him on both knees, her gaze locked on the floor in front of her. Naxxremis licked his snout and smirked. “You’re gonna be the first one to please me, today, slave. Be prideful.” His voice growled. “I’m so thankful to have been the first one chosen to serve you today, oh, mighty wolf king. I’ll please you like no other woman has.” Hunter chuckled and his long arm extended over to the extravagant blonde’s face, plucking her chin up with his lengthy sharp claw. She whimpered and looked up at her master with large, shimmery eyes. “I’ll do anything you command me to do, Mr. Hunter, sir.” She let on, glancing at the unrelenting bulge pulsing in front of her. The big, bad wolf caught her glance and hummed. “Do you like what you see, peasant?” He sneered. Her mouth opened in awe and her eyes gleamed at his sizeable member in ecstasy. “Oh, yes, master.” The slight fear of her voice melted into seductiveness and she stood up slowly, gliding her finger up his big, long shaft and it pulsed at it reached the sensitive veins below the head, and that’s when she gripped it firmly. “Command me to do anything, and I’ll happily do it like the slutty whore of a servant I am for you, sir.” Naxxremis grinned and his sharp, piercing teeth were shown to remind his slave of how dangerous he was. She whimpered and smiled up at him innocently. 

Hunter’s sharp eyes darted all over his servant’s body, analyzing it thoroughly. “Hmm,” He hummed. “You’ve got a lot of treasure, it seems…and you look like you can physically hold my cock inside you without remorse. Meaning, your two bottom holes can account for the size and girth of my cock.” His eyes shot up and met with the needy blonde’s. “But let’s see how that mouth holds up, slut.” He smiled and gestured for her to come closer with his claw. She nodded and obeyed, getting on her knees once more and planted her palms on his furry thighs. His chest puffed up with a large cloud of fluffy, smooth fur covering it, and a dark black coating of fur to surround everything else. Naxxremis’s submissive blonde twirled her finger around a curl of black fur growing on his thigh playfully as she stared at his red and erect, lightly pulsing member before stretching her neck forward and wrapping her thick lips around the head. She sucked and nibbled on it for a second before plunging it deeper into her mouth, humming to provide vibration for her master and dug him deeper into her throat, to intensify the power of her vibrations. The furry leader of his strong and mighty pack rested his muscular arms on his thrown and his claws dug deep and scratched lightly at the wooden engravements of his arm rests whilst his slave continued to blow him willfully. His pack sat on their hind legs and howled in excitement as they watched a true leader get what he wants without even breaking a sweat. 

Naxxremis wrapped his hand and claws around the blonde’s waist and lifted her up as he stood on his hind legs, his member still lodged in her throat and he started thrusting his hips back and forth against her face. The blonde’s eyes widened, her voice muffled by the gigantic cock in her mouth and she started to choke, banging her fists on his hips to stop. The wolves howled even more, and louder this time, as they watched their strong, fearless leader take on his slut mercilessly. The poor blonde was starting to lose oxygen as Hunter pounded down her throat harshly with immense speed and power, her fists opening up just as slowly as she was nearing her death. Naxxremis slammed her body down on the ground powerfully as he got down on all fours and continued to go down on her, crushing her skull in every time his hips pounded against her head. Cracking sounds started to emit from her corpse as her brains started to spill out and blood trailed away from her body for everyone to see. Eventually, pieces of her skull started to fly onto the floor around Hunter, and then he came. His bulge tied a knot in the lifeless blonde’s throat and he stay locked insider her until his seed was surely packed down inside her. The wolves cheered and the women looked in horror, some crying and others sobbing.

Hunter Naxxremis finally pulled out of the corpse and grabbed it by the throat, lifting it up as he stood, showing it to everyone. “This, this is what will happen to you if you ever decide to betray me, dethrone me, disrespect me!” He roared. The damaged and opened skull of her corpse plopped brains and blood onto the floor as his wolf pack stood tall and saluted him, whilst the girls dropped to their knees in submission and averted their gaze to the floor. Naxxremis chuckled evilly and called out two woman, a redhead and one with black hair. Then, he called over two of his wolves along with the girls. “We haven’t had a five-some in awhile,” He smirked. “Boys…let’s have some fun.” Their leader gestured as he pulled in the two girls after he got on his back and forced the redhead on his cock and she squeaked a little, then he pulled the one with black hair onto his chest. One wolf stood over his leader’s hips and face-fucked the ginger riding his cock rhythmically, using her hips, and the other wolf got on all fours, standing over the girl on top of her and his master, dipping his hips in and started thrusting her insides as she made out with Naxxremis. Soon, the wolves would grow stronger in population, and they’ll take on their foe. Either that, or sell their precious slaves to the enemy for bargains. Either way…the women were fucked.


	4. The Lost Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sheep has strayed from her group and is found all alone on a patch of grass in a field, until a hungry, sex-driven wolf encounters the poor, defenseless herbivore!

A snout leaned in to the ground and sniffed a patch of grass before pulling the green blades out with its teeth and started chomping on it. A lost sheep, which drifted away from it’s heard by accident, was lost, scared and hungry. So the least it could do, was eat. It started to calm it’s self until a light, rustling sound started emitting from a bush near by. Her ears perked up and she froze, the blades of grass lightly falling from her mouth and back to the dirt from which it was pulled from. “Wh-who’s there?” The sheep shakily called out? A menacing chuckle was heard and then, suddenly, a large and intimidating wolf appeared from the bushes. “Haven’t you heard the stories? A lone sheep’s chance of escaping a wolf alive is like, well, me eating the grass right beneath your feet.” He smirked. The sheep chuckled nervously and stepped back one. “P-please, let me go? I-I don’t mean any harm. I promise, I won’t tell anyone we’ve ever met, I won’t alert my herd of you, just, please, let me go!” She cried. A half smothered laugh came from the wolf’s snout as he approached the sheep on all four legs, slowly, anticipating her movement. And then right when she decided to dart away, he pounced on her hard, and she hit the ground. 

“Ahh! Please!” She cried!” She squirmed from under him and tried to wriggle free. “Let me go! Please don’t eat me!” Screaming at the top of her lungs. The wolf sneered and pushed his snout close to her face, smelling her scent and licked all the way up her face from the bottom to top with his long, wet and slimy tongue. She whimpered and shied her face away from his. “Oh, I’m not going to eat you,” He whispered in her ear and then snarled harshly. The sheep yelped and sank into the ground under his pressure. “Although…I am still hungry.” He hinted. The frightened sheep looked up at her captor with fear and her lip quivered as she said, “Wh-what do you mean?” And that’s when he chuckled. “My appetite pups has grown as I watched you eat that grass all by yourself…and now I’m just aching to have me some.” He growled with an intense lust in his voice, and a mean look in his sharp eyes as he stared down his prey. Once the defenseless sheep caught onto what he was saying, her eyes widened and she giggled some more, screaming, “No! Please! Please don’t fuck me! I’m begging you!” She cried. But it was already too late.

“I’m gonna show you what it feels like to have a real cock inside you, meat bag.” He said as he started to wrap his arms around her waist and he got on his hind legs. The sheep could only try to get out of his grasp and cry some more. “No, please! Please don’t do that! Please!” It wasn’t a moment sooner before he steadied himself and shoved his hard and pulsing member inside his prey. She yelped and her body arched into the dirt, still squirming around, screaming for help, but nobody could hear her. It was just her and the wolf, all alone in the free wilderness. The wolf scraped and nudged the sheep’s body as he pounded her across the grass, and even though she had no chance on escaping predator’s might, she still persisted on trying to break free and calling for help. “Stay still!” He growled as he sunk his claws into the sides of his fuck-toy. She yelped and whimpered, sinking into the ground and remained motionless, horrified as her chastity was taken away from her by a wolf, who had no problem fucking her, raping her senseless to her core. 

The silver-haired wolf growled and snarled as he began to near a climax and all the sheep could do was take it, and she did. Finally, he came, in big spurts, and he filled her up like a jelly doughnut. She squirmed on the ground a little as he pulled out, her face pale and her hind leg twitching, panting lightly. The big bad wolf stared down at her with an evil smirk. “I’d thrash my teeth in you and just gobble you up here and now, but I need you to send a little message. Tell your herd, whenever you find them, that there’s a new wolf in town. A bigger, badder, and stronger one, who will fuck and eat any sheep that comes across him, just like I did with you, except you’re my messenger, so I’ll spare you for another day. But just know that if, if I somehow manage to cross you again…I will eat you, after I fuck you to death, of course. I like my food warm before I devour it.” He chuckled. The sheep stayed lying against the ground, her body shivering and she only let out a squeak after the wolf trotted off happily, his desire for lust fulfilled, but his desire for food, awakened.


	5. Animal Partners (Through Bond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two animals together in a sexual and intimate relationship. one being a predator, and one prey. They have binded themselves together by and through lust and clustered feelings they have towards each other. Find out here on how these two intermingle with each other and why they love each other so deeply.

“This isn’t gonna hurt, is it?” The sheep chuckled nervously as his wolf partner tied him up securely. The wolf laughed and smiled down at his mate. “Oh. It’ll be the good kind of pain.” He reassured him. Alex (the sheep) blushed and murmured as he looked down, “I hoped you’d say that.” Felix chuckled and lifted his sheep friend’s chin with his claw. “Aww, I love it when you blush, sheepy. The pinkish red just goes so well with your pale, white skin. Hm, speaking of red,” He plucked his claw from his chin and started dragging a cut across Alex’s face. “I also like seeing you bleed.” He whispered. The restrained sheep winced and his blood grew hotter as he got caught up in the bittersweet pain his lover, Felix was afflicting him with. 

Felix leaned in to smell the warm blood oozing out of his partner’s cheek and his boner grew as the scent aroused him even more. Alex’s wolf friend inhaled deeply and exhaled, licking the line of blood dashed across his cheek and grumbled. “You taste sweeter than last time, sheepy.” Felix smirked. Alex blushed more intensely and he chuckled nervously, his tail fluffy cottontail wagging back and forth slowly. “Well, I—I’ve been eating a lot fruit, lately,” His voice fluttered. Felix hummed and reached for Alex’s lower section. “Well, I hope your cum is just as sweet, sheepy boo.” Felix’s voice had a seductive tone as he grabbed his partner’s sensitive member, and Alex moaned lightly, arching his chest in the air as he could do nothing but let his friend tease him. 

“Be still, lover boy~” Felix said in a sing-songy voice as his claws reached for Alex’s hips and he pushed them up with his paws. “I made sure to lube myself up before deciding to do this, sheep boy, so your cute, little hole wouldn’t hurt as much as I pounded your rump to a pulp.” Felix continued as he shifted his hips and squeezed his cock inside his friend, grinding back and forth inside him slowly. Alex moaned a little as his lover’s tip glided against his love button and his legs squirmed around on the mattress as his partner fucked him slowly. Felix grunted a little and shifted his paws around Alex’s hips, scratching his waist and leaving trails of cuts on his bare skin. Alex liked to shear his wool because he knew how much his partner loved to see his naked and bare, white skin, and to see the blood ooze out of him every time Felix grabbed him with his claws. The flustered sheep whined and his wrists twisted and turned around in his restraints while Felix left one hand off his waist and grabbed his cock again, slowly pumping it up and down.

The wolf used his strong and maneuverable flexibility to arch his chest forward and stretch his face close to Alex’s cock. His tongue slithered past his lips and wrapped around his snout, licking it in desire for the taste of sheep cock and pre-cum. Alex let out a fluttered moan as Felix’s saliva-covered tongue coiled around his cock, slithering up and down the shaft of his member slowly. “Mmph~” Alex whined and squirmed against the mattress as his climax neared. His wolf partner shook his head and chuckled with a smirk as he kept licking his lover’s cock. “Heh, you’ve never been one for endurance, have you?” Felix thought as he started to deep throat Alex’s cock. “Even as I fuck your tightest, precious hole, you always cum first, don’t you, sheepie?” Felix’s thoughts continued as he bobbed his head back and forth down Alex’s six-inch shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip, forcing him to erupt in his mouth. “Ahh~!” Alex moaned loudly in pleasure from the over stimulation and Felix gulped down most of his cum before parting his mouth from his cock. A last burst of Alex’s hot, sheep seed shot out from his member and landed on Felix’s snout. His eyes closed sharply in reaction and chuckled, licking it off with a smirk as he peeked at his tied up partner through one eyes. 

“Mmm, that was fun.” Felix added. Alex’s chest puffed up and down as he panted heavily from the heavenly climax his partner and he wiggled his wrists once more. “Can you-“ Alex panted some more, trying to catch his breath, “Untie me now? I-I want to make you cum now.” He finished. Felix sat on his hind legs and smiled. “Ooh~ I like the sound of that.” He chuckled. Felix pointed one claw out and dragged it closer to Alex’s face slowly. The sheep whimpered and shut his eyes tightly, shying his face away. Felix chuckled and shook my head. “Just kidding.” He mumbled and scratched the rope restraining his partner and it came lose and broke off. He did this to the rest of his shackles and he was free. Alex released a sigh of relief and sat on his rump, facing Felix with a smile. “My turn~” The sheep cheered. His hooves patted down on his lover’s soft, furry chest and he lye him on his back against the mattress. Alex slowly slithered down Felix’s body until his mouth met with the wolf’s member. “Mmm,” Alex hummed in delight. “I may not like meat, Wolfy boo, but I sure do like the bone.” He smirked and took his cock in his mouth while maintaining eye contact with him. “Mnh,” Felix dug his claws in the mattress and started to tear it up slowly. His claws only dug deeper and his chest arched up as Alex took his wolf friend’s member to the back of his soft, velvety throat. Felix whimpered and one of his hind legs kicked back a little, his hips bucking. “Mm, f-fuu~” Felix’s voice trailed as his eyes rolled back and his eyelids closed. “Reaching your climax?” Alex’s voice muffled with his mouth full and an intense vibration shocking through Felix’s shaft, but most importantly, his sensitive, nerve-filled tip. Felix’s eyelids tore open and he yelled, “Yes! S-so close! Mmm!” He bucked his feet more and whimpered into the mattress after turning his head. “Oh, so you like that, huh?” Alex thought. He started to hum intensely from his throat against the head of Felix’s member as he kept it lodged down his throat and his wolf friend drooled, moaning and whimpering loudly, then he came. Alex guzzled his mate’s cum down his throat and continued to suck on his cock lightly even after he came, until Felix’s knot untied. Alex pulled off of his lover’s lightly pulsing cock and Felix cringed a little in delight as the end of his mouth left the tip of his member.

The sheep licked his saliva off of the wolf’s shaft and leaned back, sitting on the back of his legs as he stared down into his lover’s eyes with hearts in them. The wolf stared back with starry eyes and smiled, panting lightly from the climax and he pulled the sheep on top of him by the legs, dipping his claws in his bare, pale skin lightly. Although the mixing of the two species was forbidden, these two shared a special bond between each other, an unbreakable one, and every time they intertwined, it only got stronger, and stronger. Each time destined wolf and sheep got in bed together, they found themselves entangled within each other’s love, and desired more of it each and every time. Nothing was stronger than a predator’s lust for a prey’s submissiveness, and nothing could overcome the desire of a sheep wanting to be overtaken by his predator’s might. It is like they say, “opposites do attract.”


	6. Bondage, Punishment, And Teasing Galore!

Drip…drip…drip. Single drops of water dripped onto the hard, concrete floor from the ceiling. I sat on my knees, uncomfortably on the cold floor, patiently waiting for master to come down into the basement with me, like usual. I began to fall asleep, the shackles encompassing my wrists, the only things keeping me up as my eyes started to droop. Until, I heard the door unlatch. My eyes opened wide with excitement and my limp body took its natural position when master came to greet me: up straight, and in a respectful manner. The door opened slowly and a shadowy figure appeared until he raised his arm and pulled a switch above him, then a light bulb flashed on. I was eager for master to come down already and hand me my food, and my daily dose of his magic that he inflicted on me in such a painful, but heavenly, and pleasurable way. My body was so pent up with energy and excitement, all the sleepiness in my eyes had evaporated from when I was waiting for master to show.

“Hiya, darling,” A smooth voice called out from the man walking downstairs. “Are ya hungry?” He asked with a smile. I panted like a dog and nodded my head quickly with a wide smile on my face. I had always acted like a wild animal when he came down here. “M-mhm! Yes, master! I’m starving.” My voice roared and he chuckled, bending down on one knee and plucked my chin up with his finger. “For your food, or for me?” He sneered. I continued to pant and moved my face around, managing to get master’s finger out from under my chin and sucked on it as I looked up at him, lust in my eyes. “Mm, both~” I cooed. Master grinned and trailed his hand down my body with a feathery touch at the end of his fingertips. I leaned into his touch and hummed in delight. There was a certain luring sensation that brought me closer to master every time he laid his hands on me. “Hmm, lemme sustain your hunger, then, darling.” He pulled a spoon out of his pocket and dipped it into a bowl of mac ‘n cheese. “I know how much it’s your favorite,” He smiled. “So I decided to make you some, today.” My mouth melted as he fed me my favorite dish and I moaned happily, closing my eyes. I kept my mouth open for every bite until I began to feel a bit full. 

That’s when I felt something a bit odd, but very similar to my tongue. I opened my eyes and realized master’s cock was in my mouth! I hummed in surprise and glanced down to notice the bowl was empty and I was immediately filled with a desire to thank my master for the food, and especially for feeding me. He knows how much I love when he does that. So I curled my lips around his cock and sucked my cheeks in to make it tighter around his member. “Ahh, yeah, atta girl.” He grunted and placed his hand on my head and moved his hips gently against my face. I pushed him to the back of my throat and he moaned lightly this time. I could feel master flex his cock in my throat and I was determined to get him to cum in me early this time. I was feeling like a naughty girl, today. “Mm, baby,” He moaned. “Take it easy.” He seemed to be having a loss of breath. I wrapped my lips around him tighter and sucked on his cock harder, forcing it to stay lodged in the back of my throat. “So I see you’re lacking the sense to follow orders, today.” He growled and then pushed himself back, his cock sliding out of my throat and away from my lips. A rope of saliva hung from my bottom lip and spilt on the floor, and my eyes widened. “N-no! Master! Please! I’m sorry! I promise to follow orders again, I promise! J-just, please! Let me have a go at your cock again?” I pleaded, my voice filled with desperateness. “Tsk, tsk, tsk…it’s too late for that, slut. You should’ve headed my voice when I told you to. Now you’re gonna get punished.” He hissed.

I gasped and moved around in my restraints as if I was scared, but truly, I was dying to get whipped, although it would’ve been exciting to see master cum from the likes of me! His built figure walked past me slowly. I already knew what he was doing: he was going to his special drawer. I squeaked lightly with excitement, hoping he hadn’t heard me and I waited patiently for him. He pulled a whip out of the drawer and stood behind me, slapping the palm of his hand lightly. It made a cracking sound. I flinched and gasped lightly, biting my lip. “Do you know what happens to girls who don’t obey their masters, little one?” I shook my head and whispered, “No, master. Show me.” He cracked the whip on my ass and I whimpered within a flinch. It had made a light cut through me and I could feel my skin sting as the flood came out in small, dark beads. “Will you ever disobey a direct order from me again?” Master’s voiced raised a little. “N-no, master!” I cried out. He cracked the whip on me again and both of the cut marks made a little X with their crossing. I flinched and whimpered again, my body burning up with lust deeply inside. “M-more, master! Punish me more!” I pleaded. He chuckled menacingly and spoke into my ear, “Punishment isn’t just about pain, ya know. I’m going to show you a new method of torture today, darling.” His face backed away from my ear and I let out a shuddered breath after he dropped the whip.

Master got on his belly, laying flat on the cold concrete and he pulled me in closer to his face with his hands on my hips. Then, he put his mouth between my legs and started sucking lightly on my clit. “M-mm, you’ve never touched my princess parts before, master,” I moaned. He chuckled and spoke against my clit, “You’re gonna regret these lips ever touched you.” He warned. The vibration from his lips transmitted to my sensitive love button and my body jerked, a moan shooting out of me. “F-fuck, that’s good…” my voice cooed. Master smiled up at me and brushed his lips all over me, kissing my clit, sucking on it, and lathering his tongue all over it using various pressures against it. I clenched my fists, my body tightening and loosening as he used several body-quivering techniques on me. It was every time I came close to cumming that I realize he’d ease up and let me go. I gasped and looked down at him quickly. “H-how long are you g-going to…do that?” I mumbled. I stopped and looked up at me with a smirk, wiping his mouth. “Until I get tired.” He sneered. My eyes widened and I whimpered. “Y-yes, master…I think I deserve that.” He chuckled and nodded. “You very much do, slut.”

After merely teasing my clit and insides for what felt like an hour, I was running only on fumes and that’s when finally, he let me cum. There was no feeling better. He leaned back as my body tightened, the muscles in my legs spazzing, my cum just squirting out of my cunt like an erupting geyser. Master did nothing but watch with a dark smile as he saw me cum all over the floor, shooting far and wide. I moaned and almost screamed from the intense and detailed pleasure I felt boiling inside my clit. I panted; moaning in-between breaths after I finished and my body sank. Only a few drops were left dripping from my lips and master decided to flick my sensitive love button up and down with two fingers. My back arched and my ribs showed as I screamed from the overstimulation and he stopped, grinning up at me. That’s when he stood up and whispered in my face, “That’ll show you to disobey your master…slut.”


	7. The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

Ow! That hurts, daddy!” I cried out as my boyfriend’s teeth pierced the skin of my neck. He nibbled at my neck for a little before pulling back and smiling. “Haha, what, I was just playing.” I growled and spoke through gritted teeth angrily, “Not. Funny.” I shook the rope around my wrists and my chest lunged at him. He chuckled and shook his head. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, no, no, no, baby. You aren’t going to break free that, sweetheart.” He teased. “Oh, I will get out.” I grumbled. “Oh. What’s that?” He leaned his ear in close to my mouth. “I couldn’t hear you. You’re gonna have to speak up.” I cut off his chuckle by piercing his ear lightly with my teeth. “Ow!” He lunged back and grabbed his ear, now swollen red and the blood inside him boiling. I looked up at him innocently with a smile and batted my eyes at him. “Grrr…you’re gonna pay for that!” He barked. I chuckled with a smug tone in my voice. “You keep telling yourself that, angel.” I mocked. 

What he didn’t know is that I had a small blade hidden under my sleeve, to break free of course, and surprise attack my dominant lover. Luckily for me, precious daddy always stripped me of my bottoms, but he rarely ever took off my top, so I took advantage of that, as I was feeling more dominant today. My wrist bent forward as much as it could and my fingers struggled to slide the blade up from past my wrist. I grunted and finally managed to grasp the small pocketknife in my hand. Bae turned his head over his shoulder as he stood on front of his favorite toy drawer. “You okay?” he asked. My eyes widened and I gasped, clenching my hand into a fist, hiding the knife away from his sight. “Uh—um, mhm!” I stammered. Daddy mumbled and opened the drawer, his eyes darting over to see which tool he desired to use on me this time. I opened my hand back up and started to go back and forth slowly, sawing the rope into a thinner thread. Finally, it broke loose and I moved my wrist around freely before my eyes darted up at master and I chuckled menacingly. Then, I untied the rope around my other wrist and slithered off the sheets like a ninja. 

I held the blade of to daddy’s throat and I whispered in his ear, “Don’t. Move. Unless I tell you to.” He gasped at first and then he smirked. “Clever girl. Well played, brainiac. I’ll bend…what d’you want me to do, huh?” He spoke through gritted teeth. I glanced down at the drawer and smiled. “Take those black, fluffy handcuffs…and restrain yourself to the bed.” I bit my lip. He groaned and sighed heavily. “Ffffiiiinnneee.” He complained as he snagged them and he walked towards the bed, sluggishly, with the fluffy cuffs dangling from his hand. He laid himself on the bed and looked at the cuffs, then at me, latching it around his wrist, then the bedpost. I smirked and he did the other one. 

“Hm. Well, then, now that I have you all secure, let’s have some fun.” I licked my lip seductively and chuckled. I turned around swiftly, whipping my hair back as I took a peek in the drawer and my eyes smiled at the sight. So many tools and toys to use! Now I know how daddy felt when he looked inside this precious jewel box. Time to let him have a taste of his own medicine, then. “Remember that time you used that flogger and kept teasing me with it, brushing it against my princess parts and all that fancy stuff?” I grabbed the flogger in one hand and turned around, slapping the loose, black and thick, rubbery bristles on the palm of my other hand. He stared at me for a second before glancing at my new toy and then set his eyes back on me, chuckling nervously and pulling on the restraints he had latched on himself. “N-not really,” He stuttered. “Heh, yeah, no, I don’t recall.” I chuckled at him in disbelief. “Hm. Let me enlighten you.” I twirled a few bristles around my index finger slowly as I walked towards the side of the bed intimidatingly. My baby boy’s breath started to grow erratic and I could see his precious, little heart beat through that scrawny body of his. He was defined, yet a tiny bit bony at the same time. Okay, maybe a lot bonier than he was built, but it looked sexy on him.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Ya don’t like when I have my hands on the wheel instead of you?” I teased with a seductive voice and he scoffed. “Puh-lease. Enjoy it while it lasts, you know I’m better at prodding the cattle with the stick than you are.” He growled. “Oh-ho-ho,” I chuckled. “We’ll see about that.” I sat on the bed on my knees and slapped the flogger down on his chest lightly, making him flinch. I smirked and chuckled; now dragging the bristles down his showy ribs and then his side. Daddy squirmed around a little and grunted in protest. “Aww, what’s the matter, daddy? You’re gonna be here awhile, so…you’d best let go and make yourself comfortable.” I sneered. He blew out a heavy sigh and sank into the mattress. “Fine,” his voice was filled with attitude. “I’ll play your game.” He growled. I chuckled and slapped the bristles on his chest, making him flinch. “Good. Let’s keep it that way.” I dragged the flogger down to his waist from his chest and wiggled the tips of them against each of his hipbones. I looked up at him for a reaction with a smile and said, “Do you like that? Hmm?” He scoffed and hung his head back. “Guys aren’t as sensitive like girls are.” He replied. I thought for a second. “Hm. Not as ‘sensitive,’ you say?” I chuckled. “We’ll see about that, lover boy.” I dropped the flogger on the floor carelessly and propped myself on top of him, my hipbones flashing at his eyes and my defined pear-shaped body standing in front of him. He gazed at my body in admiration and his mouth opened in awe. I giggled and stretched my body forward, running my hands up his chest and moving my hips up. “Thanks for taking off my bottoms for me, honey,” I whispered in his her before nudging my wet cunt against his member. 

Teasing daddy truly did turn me on, and like the foreplay he always did to me, it got me drenched. It was almost hard to slip daddy’s cock inside me, even. I grunted and finally managed to secure my hips the right way, pushing my boyfriend’s cock inside me. I moaned a little and my fingernails dug into his chest, scratching at the bones that lie underneath his flesh and my chest arched forward. Daddy’s wrists struggled in the cuffs as he desired to grope my chest. I looked down at him and smiled, a smug look on my face as I rid him slowly, my way. He grunted and threw his head back angrily, just taking it. It was just such a sight to see. I loved it, but what I loved even more is to control his cock as I carried him back and forth inside me. I dragged the tip forward and back against my g-spot placed near the entrance of my vagina and I let out a fluttery moan. My hips moved back and forth, forcing the tip of his member to press against the walls of my cunt and then I plunged him deeper. I wanted his lengthy cock hit my cervix like repeatedly like a person knocks on a wall. “Ah! Yes, hit the deepest part of me with your large member, daddy.” I moaned and urged him to cooperate. He grunted and panted a little, moving his hips in sync with mine and we were going at it rhythmically, as one. The sub and the dom, communicating at a language they both understood, except I was on top now, I was the one calling the shots. It was so exhilarating, to see daddy moan so cutely under me, obeying every command I throat at him, for him to be at my mercy. “I should take the lead more often,” I thought, until I felt a familiar sensation happening inside me. Daddy was pulsing! I pushed my hands down on his chest hard and I whispered through gritted teeth, “Don’t. Cum. Just because it takes longer for us girls to cum, doesn’t mean I’ll let you finish before me!” I hissed and daddy whimpered, sinking the back of his head into the pillow it rested on. I hummed in delight and continued fucking him, nearing a climax myself. 

I moaned and leaned back as I rode my daddy cowgirl style. I’ve been using him to hit my g-spot for so long that I was finally about to cum. “Mmnh! Y-yeah,” I panted. “So close.” My breath spoke for me and I rode daddy faster. “Mm, yeah~ Yes, yes, yes…” I moaned more and panted heavily like a dog. He kept grinding his hips up and down against me slowly, fucking my g-spot directly and I moaned loudly. “Ahh! Ah, daddy, yes.” I continued. My eyes widened and I gasped sharply. My cunt pulsed around my boyfriend’s member and I started squirting all over daddy. It gushed all over his chest as he kept going and I grabbed my boobs, pushing them all around as I erupted all over him. Finally, my spout came to a stop and I threw myself on daddy, panting and exhausted, letting his warm cock rest inside me. He smiled as I rested my head on his chest and he whispered, “Had enough, sweetheart?” I looked up and nodded. “Mhm.” I hummed and closed my eyes. “C-can you…unshackle me now, sweetheart?” He chuckled nervously. “Oh—right,” I laughed. “I nearly forgot about that.” I cleared my throat and sat up, digging my hand into my cleavage and pulled out a key. “Well, here’s your token of reward, daddy, for enduring through such hardship.” I chirped and placed the key in his hand. He smiled and nodded. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He exhaled lightly and twisted the key, unlocking himself from his shackled and leaned up, whispering in my ear with a smirk, “But you shoulda let me cum while you were at it.” My eyes widened and I gasped.


	8. Candles, Clamps, Shockers, And His Favorite Tongue

My boyfriend knew how much I loved the fancy and wondrous sensation of pain…but he was also good with his tongue. He was just so fashionable when it came to sucking my cock, and even I could tell that he enjoyed it, as well. There were so many techniques he used to make me squirm, drool, moan and even cringe in delight. He was my wonderful sex god, and I worshiped hip every day, in return for the lovely satisfaction he bestowed upon me. I lie in bed, electrical clamps on my nipples, hardened as they pinched me, and rope around my wrists, stretching my arms to the bedposts to restrain me from moving around too much. Johnny glided his fingers through his blonde and runny hair before exhaling lightly and lighting a candle. He looked at me with a smile, putting a plate under it and hummed. “We’ll let that melt for you as I have a little bit of some…shocking fun, huh, darling?” He walked two fingers up my chest and rested his palm where my heart was, feeling it beat as he stared down at me menacingly. I smiled and chuckled nervously, nodding accordingly. “Y-yes darli-“ He pressed a button he was holding in his hand and a pulse of electricity jolted through my nipples. I moaned and my body flinched from the unsuspected shock and I sighed lightly. 

Johnny chuckled and cocked his head to the left, sitting at my side and caressed my face. “Aww, you want some more?” he sneered. I panted lightly and nodded. “Mhm, yes, da-“ He pressed the button again and shocked my nipples once more. I whimpered and moaned, sinking in the bed, my eyes closing as I tried to relax. He amped the voltage and shocked me again. I yelped and my body jolted, squirming around a little as pre leaked from my member. “Ooh~ You’re getting wet.” My boyfriend cooed. I panted and smiled, nodding my head slowly. “Mm, daddy, please…” I looked at the melting candle standing on the desk behind him. He looked at what my eyes were hooked on and smirked, looking back at me. “Oh, so you wanna turn the heat up, don’t you?” He chuckled. I nodded quickly with desire in my eyes. “M-mhm, y-yeah! Please, daddy, I want some hot wax now…” I begged. Johnny chuckled again. “Well, I think you deserve that much, sweetie.” He reached behind him and carefully took the candle off the plate and placed it on the wooden surface of the desk. I could only watch impatiently for him to serve me with the pleasure of hot, dripping wax falling on my body. 

Johnny brought the plate over as he walked back to the bed and sat on the side, right next to me. My chest puffed up and down as my breath turned heavy in anticipation. “Yesss,” My thoughts whispered. “Pour that hot, sweet heaven on me, baby.” I muttered. He chuckled with a smirk and tilted the side of the plate over, slowly, letting the drops of excruciatingly hot wax fall on my chest. I gritted my teeth and grunted through them, arching my chest into the glorious pain and my breathing intensified as I huffed. “A-ahh~” I moaned. Johnny rested the plate down on the shelf connected to the headboard behind me and pressed his fingertips against the bones hiding underneath the skin of my chest. My back eased into the bed and I pried with my voice a, “Th-thank you, daddy.” He chuckled and peeled the multiple, large and small droplets of dried up wax off my chest. “The pleasure is all mine.” He whispered with a smile. I winced a little as the wax pulled the light hairs out of my chest and exhaled harshly. “Want some more wax? There’s still some left~” His voice sang. I shook my head. “N-no, thanks, darling…I-I’m good.” I sounded exhausted. 

My body began to grow tired from the pain until Johnny shocked me again and I gasped, my eyes widening as the sense in my body grew more acutely aware. He laughed and snapped his fingers. “Bet you forgot about those fancy clamps I had snapped on your cute, little nipples, babe!” I scoffed and my head sank into the pillow. “Yeah,” I breathed out. “I did.” And I chuckled. He actually caught me by surprise by something that was already there! My precious daddy was so good at things like that. One of the things I love about him: the surprises he keeps managing to throw my way. My boyfriend plucked the clamps from my nipples and I winced and moaned for each clip he snapped off my sore nipples. “Aww, your little buttons look hurt. Lemme help you fix that, baby boo.” He teased and leaned in, putting his mouth against the nipple closest to him, (the left one) and sucked on it lightly, flickering his tongue up and down against it at the same time. “Ah,” I moaned lightly and he pinched my other nipple lightly, tugging on it and then flicking it. I flinched and moaned again, my voice slurred from the different sensations of mixed pleasure daddy was giving me, “M-my cock…it’s so wet…” Johnny looked up at me and my words took a second to register for him. “Hm? Ohh,” He chuckled. “You want me to land one last blow.” He sneered. I nodded weakly and whispered, “Yeah.” As I looked up at him with innocent, desperate eyes and my wrists twisted and turned in my restraints, cutting off my circulation a long time ago. 

Daddy chuckled and nodded. “Okay. Okay, I’ll give you that, sweetheart. You deserve it.” He cooed and booped the tip of my nose. The bridge of it scrunched up and returned to its normal state and I smiled weakly. “Th-thank you, daddy.” I whispered with a raspy breath. Johnny slithered down my body and grabbed my cock in his hand, the shaft throbbing and pent up with so much hot blood. “You can thank me by cumming in this blessed mouth of mine.” The sound of his voice seduced me into a small, mental coma and I moaned lightly, nodding. “I will, daddy.” My voice treaded weakly. He smiled and shoved my cock inside his mouth, filling his eater with with my meat and he sucked his cheeks in around it, providing a tighter feeling around me and I moaned as the sensitivity at the tip of my cock was activated. My leg bucked a few times and I squirmed as he bobbed his throat back and forth on my shaft, the tip brushing past his smooth and soft uvula, and traveling to the far depths of his throat. “Mmm~” I moaned in divine pleasure, panting lightly and my cock pulsing against the wet texture of his throat. All the foreplay leading to this moment had already softened me up so easily for a quick climax, and I whined in protest, only wishing I could endure through the heavenly feeling of Johnny swallowing me longer. Instead, my shaft pulsed intensely, several times, growing consecutively faster after each one, and I erupted inside daddy. He hurried up his best to swallow all my seed down his throat and nearly choked from the speedy rate it was pumping out of me, and I writhed all over the mattress as the contractions of his throat as he swallowed squeezed and hugged the sensitive tip of my cock, one after the other. I whined for a long second and my back fell limp on the bed after I was done, and he slid my cock out of his throat, finally. I could only pant harshly, out of breath, until I could finally catch it, and rest. It was time for me to rest, as my body was too physically and mentally exhausted, so I closed my eyes and mumbled, “D-do whatever you want to me while I’m asleep, daddy.” He chuckled and rubbed his hands together. I didn’t mind that daddy was into fucking his partner while they slept, just as long as he kept pleasuring me the way he did, I was perfectly fine with that. As I drifted off to sleep, I could feel Johnny’s lubed up member pushing inside me, and then I had fallen asleep, as I had already grown accustomed to that feeling right before I caught my Z’s. “Nighty night.” Daddy whispered with a grin as he started making a cave out of my glory hole.


	9. The Horny Tentacle Monster

The frightening creature of pink slime warbled and bubbled as it lurked closer towards its food. It’s countless, pink, and squishy tentacles longed to fill another sentient’s holes. The monster towered over its prey, (a tall, but frail, skinny girl with pink-ish red hair) and she shrieked, trying to run away, but she tripped and the slime monster wrapped his tentacles around her ankles, pulling her in closer. All she could do is try and pull herself away on her back using her elbows and arms, but still, the grip of the tentacles, oddly enough, was immensely strong, despite their composure was pink slime. She kept screaming at the top of her lungs and crying out with a high-pitched and stressed out voice, until, more tentacles grew out like branches, and started swirling in a hypnotizing manner. The girl looked at them and her eyes swirled, her look of curiosity turning into a long gaze of lust and desire, then, she finally submitted. She stopped screaming and eased up on the ground. A bed of slime oozed out from under the monster and cushioned the girl on the dirty, grass-covered ground. Once the girl was calm and settled, the tentacles that hypnotized her now stretching forward towards her, it’s yearn for her insides more intense now. 

The girl bit her lip as the pink limb slithered inside her most prized possession and she moaned, arching her back and the tentacles tightened around her wrist as the pink blob merely consumed her. It was like she was entrapped in a pink mental asylum room, where the air had a subtle sense of cold in it, but the monster’s tentacles provided her with warmth as he paraded more of his tentacles inside her, one limb for each hole she had. Her voice muffled and her eyes widened briefly before taking the monster inside her joyfully, squirming around inside on his soft and squishy mat that it placed under her. The tentacle ravaging her cunt soaked up all the pre she had managed to ooze out of her and shot it back inside her. She moaned shakily and her heart flutter, twisting her ankles and patting her back up and down on the slime beneath her, lightly. The slime monster added one more tentacle inside her pussy and one down her asshole. She was already too tight, but the slime lubricated her tightest hole of pleasure. She bit her lip and moaned erratically, panting lightly and bobbing her head on the slime cock, some of the pink substance stretching out through her head and leaked out her nose, wiggling around. Now her oxygen was hard to take in and she almost began to suffocate. Her mouth and throat vibrated on the slimy member in content, at peace with her fate if she were to die by being fucked by this monster, as she was under his spell.

The tendrils bleeding out her nose went back up and reconnected with the slime fucking her back and forth through her throat, and she could finally breathe properly now. Her nose flared as she took in air needily with haste and groaned all over the cock she was valiantly sucking. Then, another tentacle grew out like a tree branch inside the pink and cushiony room, stretching her mouth out like a rubber band as it squeezed past the first cock impatiently. The girl’s eyes widened, and the needy monster’s army of slimy cocks muffled her. It’s like they had a mind of their own, each pumping back and forth inside every single one of her holes at a different, composite pace. Two more cocks filler her pussy past the brim and she was stretched out way past anything she’s ever been before, and then one more larger, slimy member bombarded her tightest hole, the cock so big, it’s figure showed through the skin over her stomach, pumping up and down against it and she moaned loudly. 

She wondered how many more cocks she could take, how much longer her sore body could hold out. She already came five times, but this monster didn’t seem to let up. He was like a horse. And he just kept filling her more and more to the brim with his slimy members. Tiny, thin tendrils lathered her face and she groaned and her eyes rolled back before they shot up her nose. Her eyes shot open as she began to choke, but she tried to hold it in and control it, only making things worse and she choked more. Her oxygen wa long gone and she would wheeze if she could, but all her holes were filled except for her ears. So, she could her the monster’s slimy members pilfering her chastity with no shame as she slowly died on and in him. The merciless slime pumped her full with more tentacles and blew her womb full of its sticky, hot seed. Then, some more shot up her ass and down her throat, shooting out her nose like water does from a hose. The poor girl’s corpse wiggled and was pushed around as her filled up insides kept being blown up by more cocks and more cum. She was done for, yet the monster still kept pounding. Any human, beware of this monster, and just hope you never cross it. Man or woman, it will personally use you as it’s sex toy, and it won’t stop until you’re dead, and it is satisfied.


	10. Two Minos And A Fairy

“Eek!” A tree fairy screamed in horror as two buffed up, muscular minotaurs approached her in an intimidating manner, although their looks were more than enough to intimidate such a minuscule creature. One of them (Ajax, yes, like the dish soap) huffed smoky shots of air through his bull-like snout and picked her up by the tiny waist she had, compared to the size of the minotaur’s hand, it was like grabbing a bottle of water, or, in this case, passing the salt. Ajax sneered as the tree fairy cried for help and tried to pry free from the hairy bull’s grasp, placing her tiny hands on his large fingers, trying to push herself up using her elbows, bit his hand was holding onto her too hard and she whimpered. Once she realized it was just about impossible to escape, she slouched in his hand and cried, “What do you want, you foul creature!” Ajax chuckled and looked at his buddy, Rohan, smiling at him and then turned his attention back to the green fairy. “I hear you green fairies connect to plants and crap, is that true?” he scoffed. The fairy’s eyes widened once she knew where he was getting at and shook her head quickly and stammered, “N-no, h-how—where did you hear that from?” She chuckled nervously.

Ajax blew through his snout again impatiently. “Well, we’ll see about that!” He snarled then turned to Rohan. “What did you say we have to do again?” He whispered. Rohan covered the side of his snout with his human-like hand covered in fur and whispered back, “You’re supposed to like, rub her pussy on a tree while you and it’s supposed to form some sorta…’bond,’ or something?...” Ajax’s ears perked up as he immediately understood. “Ohh, I know what you mean,” He chuckled menacingly. The tree fairy laughed sheepishly as Ajax made direct eye contact with her and started squirming around some more.

“G-guys?” She chuckled nervously, trying harder to break free, her wings fluttering erratically. “What’re you doing?...” The man-bulls laughed at her response and trudged along to a nearby tree in the forest. “You’ll see, slut fairy!” Ajax tore a branch down and forced the fairy down on it. The hard, rough and sharp bark tore through her skirt and panties and she cried out, moaning in protest. The Minotaur persisted on grating the fairies cunt on the branch and they both laughed evilly as green ooze leaked out of the fairy’s princess parts. Suddenly, pixie dust started emitting from the fairy’s wings. “Huh. That’s weird, don’t pixies make pixie dust?” Ajax looked at Rohan. “I dunno,” He shrugged. “Just—keep on doing what you’re doing.” Ajax smirked and the fairy moaned out louder and her skin started emanating with a glowing green color. “Hehe, I think it’s working, man.” Rohan nudged Ajax’s elbow. The half bull half man continued to grind her pussy back and forth across the branch and she screamed, more green slime splurging on the branch and the fairy’s body limped, panting for breath. 

Ajax and Rohan looked at each other with curiosity. “D-did it work?” Ajax asked and Rohan scratched his head. “I dunno, man, maybe-“ The fairy regained her strength and looked up at the bull holding her. “Hiya, sexy.” She chirped. “Huh?” Ajax looked down at the fairy and Rohan smiled. “Duuude, it worked.” He laughed sinisterly and Ajax smirked, letting the fairy go on the branch and she stepped in her own pile of goo. “Soo, um, does this mean we’re…’bonded’?” Ajax asked. The fairy chuckled and her wings twinkled as they flapped against each other calmly. “Mhm” She hummed happily with a smile. “Aww, sweet, dude.” Ajax cheered and looked at Rohan, licking his snout. “We’re gonna have fun with this bitch, man.” His eyes gleamed with darkness. “Ahem,” She tapped her foot. “Um, don’t you mean, your bitch?” Her voice snapped in a bratty tone. Ajax looked down at her and chuckled. “Oh, right, right.” He laughed. “Sorry, my bad.” He apologized, as if he answered to her and only her. “Soo, what can you do, little fairy?” He pondered out loud. She giggled and grabbed onto his fur, climbing all the way down to his waist. “Well, why don’t I show you, my big, strong and bustling man?” Her voice hummed as she climbed on top of his cock and she sat on it, the bull holding her arms out so she could steady herself and she pushed him inside her, moaning as he stretched her out. 

Ajax grunted as he’s never felt something so pure and tight around him and he grumbled a little, in pleasure. “Hey, man, when am I gonna get a turn?” Rohan grabbed Ajax’s arm, tugging on it a little for an answer back. Ajax growled and pushed him back. “When it’s your turn man, back off!” He barked. Rohan glared at Ajax darkly and growled, shooting air out his snout. “Well, I wanna go now!” he shoved Ajax. The fairy moaned and whimpered as Ajax’s cock ruptured her insides from the gigantic size and rough force it made when Rohan pushed him. “Ah. Harder, master.” She moaned. “Hey, chill, man, you’ll get your turn!” Ajax’s voice reamed. “How ‘bout this,” The fairy’s master went on. “I got her bottom hole, you get the mouth, huh? Is that good enough for you?” He sassed as the fairy was enjoying the mountain pushing up and down inside her, riding it with ease, like she’s done it before, but really, she was trying so hard just to please her new bond mate. Rohan paused and grunted. “Yeah, sure, we can do that.” He grumbled. Ajax smirked and chuckled. “Okay, then. We have a deal. So how’re we gonna do this, hmm?” The fairy stopped riding Ajax’s mountainous, and hard, veiny cock. “W-well, you could hold my legs out in the air as you fuck my pussy, and Rohan could hold my arms out as he fucked my mouth?..” She suggested. The two minos looked at each other and thought for a second. “Hm. Yeah, that’ll work.” The both said in unison. 

The two minotaurs grabbed her limbs, as she said, and each put their members inside her separate holes. The fairy’s eyes widened from the girth and length of the cock slowly filling her mouth and throat and her eyes fluttered shut, moaning as Ajax pushed his cock inside her tight cunt gently. Both of the Bull-men grunted and moaned, their cocks gliding against each other as they pressed against the flesh separating her holes. Only half of Ajax’s shaft could fit in the fairy’s pussy, but her tightness, and her warmth were more than enough for him, but for Rohan, he could stretch his cock as far down her throat as he wanted to, which was the base. The fairy tried her best to licks the mino’s balls while groaning on his shaft, producing the best feel of vibration for him and he hung his head back, groaning internally. Both of the minotaur’s cocks grinded back and forth against each other faster as they started thrusting their hips against the tight fairy faster. She moaned and both grumbled as her pussy pulsed around Ajax’s cock, choking his shaft tighter as he fucked her cervix harshly, and as Rohan started reaching into the opening of the fairy’s intestines with his tip. She started to feel a bit sick from the feeling, but it made her love it only more.

Finally, both of the minos plunged their members as deep as they could inside the fairy and her eyes widened so much, they almost popped as her wings clapped against each other like lightning, erratic patting sounds emitting from the, as she muffled a loud moan and the trio came in unison. White cum mixing in with green goo, and Rohan serving the fairy his first nut of the day for her breakfast as she swallowed it all down quickly, nearly choking from the massive load, but the did her best to breathe calmly from her nose. The bulls groaned and arched their backs as they continued to fill the fairy with the last of their seed and her body overflowed with hot and steamy bull cum. Their balls churned and grew heavy as they rested against the two openings of her body and her eyes rolled back, panting heavily from her nose. It was the best threesome the fairy, and the minotaurs have ever experienced, and it won’t be the first, nor the last. With the fairy bonded to Ajax like his mate, she did whatever he willed her to, happily, even if that meant him passing her around to every bull of the herd, which was nearly a hundred. By the sunset of each day, her insides were numb, and her holes spilling with cum until she woke up the next day, her senses rejuvenated and ready for another sixteen-hour long parade of cocks thrusting her inside and out. Most minos went hard on her and came quickly, others, smooth and slow, massaging her insides gently for the next horny bull to come and go fuck her roughly again. Luckily, her bonded one, Ajax, let her rest on his cock as they journeyed to find food, and take over more territory, this way, she could reenergize and be ready for the next pounding. The fair loved her bonded mate, and she had been with him for over several years now, a thought never crossing her mind to escape, or plot something against the herd she had been with for almost all her life, now.


	11. The Reptilian Monster And His Pet

A piercing, but familiar hissing sound struck my eardrums from behind and I flinched in surprise, and then smiled. It was scaly, or at least that’s what I called him. It was a cute name, and I have to admit, a bit funny, but he always fumed when I called him that. “Hiya, scaly.” I teased as he coiled his warm body around me, squeezing me tightly. He sunk his teeth in my ear and I winced, chuckling at how easily he gets triggered. “I told you not to call me that.” He hissed. My body struggled in his coils, locking me away in a cage of solitude, no possible way of escaping except by his mercy. “Mmnh.” I struggled more and whined in discontent. Scaly chuckled and tightened himself around me. My face turned red and I felt like my eyes were going to pop out as he squeezed me. “A-are you here to kill me, or fuck me, Scaly?” I strained. He laughed and loosened up on me. I let out a sigh of relief as I felt all the blood start circulating through my body again but my head was pounding. He chuckled and bit into my neck, drawing blood. I yelped and let out a small moan as his voice muffled into the skin of my neck, “I’ve come to fuck you, weak animal…but my hunger is just as strong as my desire to fill you up with my cock.”

My face grew pale; as the snake had nearly sucked all the blood from my neck and I wheezed, moaning weakly, limp in his coil, as he was the only thing holding me up from the ground. His long, pointy fangs dipped out of my neck, leaving two bite marks, sucked dry of blood and he hissed, shaking his rattle. “Mmm, now that my hunger is satisfied…I still have a living meat sack to fill.” He lathered his tongue all over my cheek and I lifted my chin, humming in delight. “Yes, daddy,” I panted weakly. “Fill me up with your reptilian seed.” I swooned inside his hugging coils and my eyelashes batted at him flirtatiously. He smirked and I could feel the rattle at the end of his tail slither through the crack of two mounds of his scaly skin and pull down my skirt past my legs, his coils loosening so it could drop to the floor. I had already taken my panties off before daddy snake slithered in, so I could show him I was ready for him. “So I see you’ve already done my job for me?” He hissed into my head. I shook with lust and desired and my breath hitched. “Y-yes, daddy. I didn’t want you going through any extra trouble to get to my treasured princess parts that I know you adore so much~” He chuckled and slithered inside me slowly. Just when I thought everything was easy; he thrusted all the way inside me, hard. I gasped sharply and moaned in ecstasy. “I think we both know that I could’ve easily slipped past your pitiful excuse for underwear, human.” He slid back out of me slowly and then back in. I moaned some more and nodded quickly, panting for air. “Y-yes, daddy. Nothing can hide away my beautiful treasure from your sneaky, cunning cock.” My lip quivered as he curled the tip of his cock against my g-spot and started flicking it against me lightly and in a teasing manner. I gasped again, moaning loudly and arching myself inside his coils. 

My thighs shook inside daddy snake’s cage he warmly hugged me with and I moaned more as he tapped my g-spot faster with his tip. Such things a snake could do to me made me melt inside and I nearly kept my cool until-“Ahh!” Daddy snake thrusted his cock inside me and rippled his shaft like a reoccurring wave inside me, brushing back and forth against my inner walls and I screamed as I came all over the reptilian’s shapeable cock. But he kept going, still thriving for a climax. I tried to hurry his up, but his coil was too strong around me, it disabled me from any discreet forms of movement. I groaned, distraught but also, my senses were heightened. I could easily feel his coils slithering ever so slightly, brushing past my hardened nipples through my tank top. I whined and moaned from the sensitivity and panted lightly from every centimeter of his cock that I could feel inside me. His tip poked past the entrance of my cervix and I cringed in delight and slight pain, moaning lightly and goose bumps attacking every inch of my body. It was such a delightful feeling to have his reptilian cock parade around inside me so carelessly as he wrapped me around inside himself. 

His warmth made me sweat and he always licked it off my face. “Mmm, the saltier you become, the hotter I can sense your blood boil.” He hissed in my ear, and then licked behind it. I shivered and let out a shuddered breath. He already brang me to an orgasm about three times with his athletic, mind blowing snake cock, plundering my pussy good, until he finally seemed on the verge of a climax. I gasped lightly as I could feel him pulsating lightly inside me and tried to squish his cock harder with my insides, tightening myself around him. His scaly skin contracted as his breaths grew harder and rougher, and his cock pulsed harder inside me. My hole chocked and pulse around his shaft as he thrusted me slowly, trying to gain back control, but instead, he lost it, and the harder his member pulsed, the faster he ravaged my insides. I moaned as he forced himself back and forth inside me, and finally, he came. He splurged so much cum inside me my stomach started to bloat and the warmth filled my insides with delight. I hummed and moaned at the same time, panting as I could still feel him filling me with his seed. He bit into me and I yelped lightly as he slithered his snake cock back and forth inside me gently and slowly, using the last of his energy to push out whatever cum he had left resting inside his shaft. His tip was sensitive, but yet he still persisted, sloshing sounds coming from my insides as he pushed his cum out and it dripped past my lips. I could feel my pussy get cold as the cum coating it did too, from the trapped air inside his coil reacting with it. Finally, snake daddy stopped, as I was already more than filled to the womb with his seed, and he was satisfied. We both stood there panting, the dishes in the sink on front of us unfinished from both of our urges to mate, and I sighed at the thought of having to come back to those. Instead, I wanted to fuck my hot snake daddy after I’ve regained my strength, but he was already tuckered out and fast asleep around me. His coils contracted in and out slowly against me according to his light breath, snake daddy was dreaming. I closed my eyes and drifted off, exhausted as well, and fell asleep in my daddy’s warm coil he provided for me.


	12. A Wolf And His Play Mate

The rain was pouring heavily outside, the thunder clashing in my ears, and the lightning clashing louder as it struck the ground nearby. I stood in front of my closet calmly, in the dark, hanging my clothes on the rack. They were still warm from the dryer and goose bumps crawled all over my arms, making my hair stand on end from the lovely warmth touching my fingertips. The lightning struck again near the window and the flash revealed a tall, staggering shadow standing tall and slanted o the wall, and within a flash, it was gone. I smiled and chuckled. “Hello, darling.” I called out smoothly. I could feel the humongous beast’s eyes glued to my back and he grinned. My back felt four large claws trail up the skin covering my spine and the rest of my backside and it arched in reaction and I exhaled lightly, shuddering. 

“I’m back from work.” The gravelly voice whispered in my ear. “Mm, I can see that.” I hummed with a smile. “How ‘bout you turn and face your owner…”

I turned around slowly and my chin climbed all the way up for my eyes to meet with his, only a few feet taller than me. His height was intimidating and I tried my best to smile. “H-hiya, master…” My voice shook with anxiety. He chuckled and plucked his claw under my chin and sunk it deep inside. I winced and hummed lightly. 

“Well…” he whispered gruffly. “Aren’t you going to thank your owner for working and providing this lustrous house for you?” I nodded and averted my gaze to the floor, getting on my knees slowly and looked up at the powerful figure in the dark. He licked his snout sneered. His member was merely limp and dangling down towards my face. My arm reached up slowly and my fingers wrapped around his thick, girthy animal cock. I began to pump as the blood began to flow through his shaft and I watched, as his baby maker grew harder. I bit my lip in temptation and wrapped my lips around it, beginning to pump my hand and mouth up and down his long and veiny shaft. I bobbed back and forth more, faster, as I let my hand unwrap from his cock and took him to the back of my throat. He growled lightly in his throat as I looked up at him with wide, lustful eyes. I was bound to be this wolf’s little boy slut and I enjoyed the feeling of that as I sucked on him harder, sucking in my cheeks around his shaft. He snarled a little and cupped his huge paw around my tiny head, wrapping his claws around the back of my head and the sides, pushing my face forward and back against him. 

My nose dug into his thick, and curly black fur as his fingers thrusted me forward against him, forcing me to hold in his foot long cock down past my throat. I gagged a little, but I’ve grown used to having such a lengthy member as his resting in my throat and nearly dipping into my stomach. He grunted as his cock throbbed inside my velvety throat, caging his member inside me as I contracted my throat around him. He was close to erupting his hot and musky seed inside me. I was eager to taste the strong and salty bit of him so I put my hand on my throat and started rubbing the skin up and down, my palm touching his tip through my skin and he started pulsating erratically. That’s when he howled and started filling me up. I tried my best to guzzle all of his sticky, thick goop, but his huge balls carried too much of it. His cum oozed out of my nose in thick streams, crawling down to the base of his shaft as he choked me with his unrelenting moan. I moaned and groaned as I continued to swallow him up to the best of my power. Eventually, he finished and sighed, while I pushed myself more, taking all the cum on his shaft into my mouth and swallowed it after sliding my throat off of his cock.  
My throat felt sore and I rubbed it with my hand to relax it, but that didn’t do much good. He smirked down at me, hardly a dent in him from the blowjob I just happily gave him. 

 

“You’re such a little whore for your owner’s cum, aren’t you, little one?” He dragged his claw against my cheek and I flinched a little, nodding quickly. 

“Y-yes!” I panted desperately. “I LOVE your monster cock thrusting my insides and filling me past the brim with your pups…fill me some more.” I begged, getting on all fours and wiggled my ass in front of him. “Do me hard, daddy…doggie style.” He grinned and looked down at his slime-coated cock. “Well, since I’m already lubricated…let’s give it a shot.” He growled. It was only seconds before I could feel his gigantic claws wrap around my waist to hold me still, and then I felt thee large tip of his member brush against my tightest hole. I gasped and arched my back, eager to have him stretch my ass out and wiggled back on him. He chuckled and grabbed his cock with his other hand, pushing the tip against me once more and he struggled to push himself in. He was almost too big! I helped my master wolf out by pushing my hips back some more and allowing the slippery, solid member push inside me. I moaned as his tip punched my g-spot and slid right past it, my cock flexing hard and pulsing lightly as my palms slid against the carpet a little. 

He began to slide his overgrown shaft inside me and I moaned in pleasure, and some pain too, my ass almost too small to handle his mighty cock, or perhaps his cock too big for such a tiny asshole like mine. Either way, I enjoyed when he roughhoused me with his oversized monster cock and fucked my insides harshly. 

“H-harder, master…faster.” I cried out and he wrapped his claws around my waist harder with a smirk on his face. “If you insist~” he grumbled.

His hips bucked against my ass hard and my eyes widened, yelping sharply and my chest sunk into the floor, my back arching. He continued to pound me into the floor with his veiny, and steaming hot cock. The huge amounts of blood in his cock heatied my insides so much, and his hard and fast thrusts made me sweat. My cock pulsed more and more as he thrashed back and forth against and past my g-spot. I moaned more, like a little girl as he fucked me like the little fuck toy I am to him, and I could feel a sensation in my cock. My balls were clapping up and down as the big, horny monster thrusted my insides and my cock throbbed and pulsed. “Ohh~” I moaned, digging my hands and nails into the carpet hard as I was about to explode. We both panted and he howled loudly as he pushed his member all the way inside, as far as it could go up my ass and he splurged a whole volcano of cum inside me. I moaned in heat and nearly yelled as we came in unison and his cum burned me up inside. We panted as my cum kept shooting across the carpet under me, almost shooting me in the face and his cock kept a knot inside me as he was still unloading in me.

I had stopped at least a full 10 or 20 seconds before his load was done. I groaned as my stomach bulged with his cum inside it. I was so full, yet so empty from all the pleasure. He pulled out of me and his hot seed spilled out onto the floor, coating my balls in his warmth and dripping off of them, onto the carpet. He groaned and sat back, collapsing on the carpet behind me while I still lie there, smothered into the floor, panting harshly. I could feel my face covered in an overexerted heat as I tried to catch my breath as more of his seed oozed out of my stretched out, pink asshole. My cock was still hard and began to limp. I rolled over and lay on my back, glancing at the ropes of cum I shot out onto the carpet, then I looked up to realize wolfy was sitting in front of me, strongly. My eyes widened in surprise and I gasped, pausing for a while before catching my breath and letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Whew. You scared me. Wait, wh-what are you doing, master?” I looked up at him as he moved in closer to me slowly with a sly smile on his face and he licked his snout.

My hands gripped the carpet once more and he dragged his claws across my legs. I gasped and exhaled shakily, watching him. Then, he brought his snout closer to my cock. Surprisingly, it still maintained its brash erection, and was even still pulsing a little. “Here, lemme help you with that, little one.” He whispered as his snout was merely just an inch away from my member and then he finally took me in. I moaned a little and my breathing became harsh again, my heart beating out of my chest and my ribs showing through my chest as it arched. His snout bobbed up and down on my cock as his long and smooth tongue caressed all around the veins on my shaft, curling and wrapping itself around me. I moaned loudly as I felt his tongue coil around my cock and he bobbed his snout up and down on me. His snake-like tongue unwrapped its self from me and started flickering the tip against mine. I shuddered and cringed hard, shaking a little as he dipped his tongue inside me, scooping up the little bit of pre and swallowing it. I hummed a little and he started sucking me, all of me, slowly, teasingly, and then fast until I was on the brink of cumming several times. Eventually, I couldn’t take it and started pounding my heels on the carpet, nearly demanding him to make me cum, until…he did. My eyes widened and I moaned out heavily, panting harshly and moaning more as my cum spilled into his mouth and down his throat. Even though my load was gigantic, it was too small for his massive snout and large throat to even choke him. He guzzled it all valiantly and took himself off of me, a rope of saliva attached to his mouth as he parted and he licked it off, dripping on my hipbone. 

I lay there, exhausted and melted inside. Wolfy sneered at my crushed state and chuckled with a smug look on his face. “I hope you enjoyed our little play time. I’ve got to get back to work…. be prepared for some more roughhousing when I get back, honey dear.” He walked out the door. I panted and sighed, closing my eyes. I’ll need all the rest I can get to be energized for when my master comes back from work. I know he’ll want some more fuck time (er, sorry, play time) with his little boy toy after some exhausting time at work, so I drifted off to sleep, rejuvenating myself for when my master needs/wants to use me again. But I’ll be more than happy when that time comes, because I’m just his human little slut…and I absolutely LOVE when he pillages my insides with his monster cock and just takes my chastity away from me. It was such a thrilling experience. It felt so wrong, but felt so good…maybe it felt good BECAUSE it was wrong? I had no idea, but it was so fun and exhilarating, I was never going to let it go, not ever.


	13. Three Boys, One Stall

I panted and moaned lightly as I could feel Steven’s cock parade through my glory hole in the school’s bathroom stall. My hands gripped the toilet seat as my face glistened with sweat. It felt so wrong to be fucking in a place so public, so dirty. Anyone could walk in and just hear my slutty, feminine moans pour through the stall’s thin walls and go to a teacher or even worse, the principle. We could easily get suspended from getting caught, or go to jail, but we were too caught up in the heat of the moment to care. “Oh, Stevie.” I moaned out as he gripped my hips harder, just plowing through my tight ass, nonlubricated. It hurt so much to feel him pillaging my ass, robbing me of my chastity, but we were both so horny I didn’t even care that he forgot to bring lube, and it was obvious to tell he was enjoying the extreme tightness of my ass even more than I was.

It wasn’t a moment too soon when we both heard sneakers squeaking on the cold tile floor. I gasped and Steven quickly covered my mouth, muffling a moan as he continued to fuck me harshly. I tried my best to lift my feet so the person walking in wouldn’t see two people obviously fucking in the stall and buried my knees on the toilet seat. It was cold and hard, and it hurt my knees, but we couldn’t get caught. One knee slipped forward and I almost fell forward face-first against the wall, but I caught myself and held my balance. 

“Hey, Steve! Is that you?” A few knocks tapped the wall of the stall lightly. Steven froze for a second and stuttered. Shit, it was Johnny. “Uh, um, yeah.” Steven chuckled nervously.

“What’re you doing in there? You’ve been pissing for nearly five minutes.” Jonathan laughed. Stevie was trying to think of something until Johnny’s fingers wrapped around the top of the stall’s wall and he pulled himself up. He gasped as he saw Steven and I banging each other in the stall and I looked up at him with horror in my eyes. My hand reached out, trying to cover up his sight, but he was too far away. “I-it’s not what you think!” We both sputtered. Johnathan shook his head with a smile of amusement spread across his face. 

“Hahaaa, duuude, no waaay. You didn’t tell me you were fucking the school’s little rag doll!” I Looked down into the toilet bowl and blushed, ashamed and embarrassed. Steven shushed him and hissed. “Don’t be saying that out loud! Someone could hear us!...Now, please, just…don’t tell anyone you ever saw this, ok?...” Johnny chuckled and his lips stretched out into a smirk. “Hmm, and what’s in it for me, huh?” Stevie and I both looked at each other, his cock still lodged inside my ass. I already knew what he was thinking. I stared at him darkly in disagreement and sighed deeply. 

“Fine.” I barked. “He can…tag along.” Johnathan cheered and made his hand into a fist. “Yesss!” Johnny dropped to the floor and knocked on the door with a smirk. “Open up that door, stevie boo~ It’s time to let the big bad wolf in.” He chuckled. Steven sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, pulling out of me slowly. I could feel his big, hot member gripping onto my walls and winced a little as the entrance of my asshole tugged onto his tip before it left me. He turned around and reluctantly unlatched the lock to see smug old Johnathan, waiting. 

Johnny stepped in with slow, prideful steps and a devious smile. He cackled and licked his lips maliciously. I stood up and squeezed my legs together, looking down. “Alright, so how’re we gonna do this, huh?” Stevie asked, with sass in his voice. “Well, now that you’ve asked,” Johnny cracked his knuckles and closed the stall door, locking it slowly. “I think you’ll get the bottom, Stevie, and I’ll get the top.” Steven and I looked at each other again and then he turned his head to Johnathan. “And how, exactly, are we going to do that?” He asked, truly curious. “Well, it’s truly simple,” Johnny chuckled and pointed at Steven. “You’ll lay down, plunder pretty boy’s ass, just like you were doing about a minute ago,” then he pointed at me. “And I’ll hover myself over his chest, and face fuck the shit out of him. Sound good?” We both paused for a second and Steven nodded, and I grumbled, unhappily about the situation, but in agreement at the same time.

“Haha, yes!” Johnny clapped his hands and laughed. I scoffed and sighed while Steven just rolled his eyes as I began to get on my back, lying against the cold floor and a shiver ran up and down my spine. Steven was already under me and he shifted his hips, trying to shove his cock back in my gaping asshole. Finally, he pushed it in and I moaned, looking up to see Johnny with his pants down and that stupid smug look on his face that he always had. “Go on, get it over woth alr-“ He shoved his cock in my mouth before I could finish and my voice muffled around his shaft in surprise with my eyes wide and I glared at him. He chuckled and grinned, thrusting his hips back and forth, forcing his cock up and down my throat. “Hehehe, not too big when somebody with a big cock shuts you up, eh?” I growled against his cock and bobbed my head anyways, to get him to cum faster. 

Meanwhile, Stevie was pounding my ass hard and fast, thrusting past and against my g-spot again and again, making my moan against Johnny’s cock. He grunted and panted lightly. “God, I just love when your throat vibrates against my cock.” I hummed and moaned against his cock more intensely, contracting my throat every now and then to squeeze his sensitive tip. He cringed repulsively each time I sent a shiver down his spine with my valiant blowjob methods and his member began to pulse in my throat and against my tongue, just Stevie was in my ass. They were both going to fill me with their load at the same time and I was actually enjoying it, and myself. 

My cock was already pulsing before theirs and I decided to start pumping myself, since Steven was already focused on manhandling my ass with his hands and cock while he thrusted me and Johnny gripping the hair on my head all the way to the scalp, and nearly clashing the back of my skull against the tile floor as he face fucked me to death. My eyes rolled back as I moaned and covered Johnny’s cock with guck as sloshing sounds emitted from my mouth every time he thrusted. My head was pounding, my heart was beating out of it’s chet, and my lungs were nearly deflated from exhaustion. This was the best and only threesome I’ve had so far, and the raw sex from inside a bathroom stall at school only made it kinkier and hot.

Finally, one of them came. It was Stevie. His girthy cock had finally been choked inside my tight, small ass for way too long, and he erupted inside me. My ass stretched as I felt his shaft pulsing intensely inside me as he filled me with his hot, masculine seed. It warmed my insides and I hummed joyfully at the feeling of it. Johnny was still skull fucking me against the tiles, tears running down my cheeks from the pain. He was literally thrusting his hips against my face so hard, the back of my head pounded against the floor each time he took himself to the back of my throat with each swift and powerful thrust. He moaned loudly and arched his back, panting like a wild dog and grunting as his hands spread across the floor, sticking his long pencil dick to the back of my throat at it pulsed immensely. His cum shot down my throat and I could feel his stream flooding down my stomach already as I swallowed his seed. The shape of his shaft was visible through the skin of my throat and it bulged lightly each time his cum shot out from his steamy member. I took in deep breaths before Johnny pulled out and a rope of saliva connected it’s self between the tip of his cock and my mouth. “Good little slut.” He smirked and patted the side of my face lightly, before smacking it. I glared at him and growled as he stood up, Johnny chuckling at me and shaking his head as he pulled his pants up. 

“Well, I’m going back to class. ‘Twas nce having fun with you two.” He opened up the stall and left. Stevie pulled out of me slowly and let out a heavy sigh, some cum drooling out my ass. He slid out from under me and smiled. I smiled back. “It really was fun. I hope there’s a next time, and hopefully Johnny doesn’t come to ruin it.” He chuckled. I laughed a little and nodded. “Yeah, me too.” I huffed. He pulled up his pants and I sat up, looking up at him. “Well, Johnathan’s right, we really should get going to class.” I nodded; my palms sprawled out behind me on the floor. “R-right, yeah, you’re right.” I agreed and he walked out, looking over at me just one time before exiting the bathroom. I smiled one more time and chuckled lightly. I couldn’t wait for my next session with Steven…maybe it won’t be in the bathroom stall again, but it was always just a thrill with him, so it didn’t really matter to me. We weren’t openly gay to the people around us, but it was fun doing it with him, and we understood each other…maybe we’re just young teens, being controlled by our hormones, but it felt really special, doing what we did, every now and then. And it wasn’t just the sex, it was the spark I felt every time we both looked into each other’s eyes. And I think he felt that, too.


	14. Getting Deep And Personal

Mary and Jessica giggled at each other, both sipping on their Starbucks that they had bought a little while ago before they started trotting off to Jessica’s house. Mary exchanged a few starry-eyed stares with Jessica every now and then as their chatter filled the empty, quiet streets. It seemed as if they were the only humans alive on the planet and the Earth was all to themselves. Mary secretly had a deep crush on her best friend, Jessica, as did Jessica for Mary, but they didn’t dare share that with each other, in fear that it might destroy their much bonding relationship. 

Finally, the perfect duo reached Jessica’s doorstep and the blonde haired Jessie opened the door for Mary with an inviting, and warm smile. Mary bowed and chuckled, walking in. “Thank you, princess.” Mary chirped. Jessica shrugged. “Don’t mention it, queen.” The brunette blushed and looked down at the hazel, gruff carpet with a light blush on her rosy face. “I-I’m a queen?...” She stuttered. Jess nodded with a grin. “Mhm, of course you are.” The blonde hummed lightly. The two friends stood there awkwardly an a deep and intimate silence, glancing up at each other every now and then until Jessica finally looked up, and grew the guts to speak. 

“H-hey, Marie?...” Jessie held her arm awkwardly. Mary looked up at her best friend with wide, innocent eyes. “Y-yeah?...” The blonde’s breath hitched for a second and she gulped. “C-can we go upstairs for a bit?...I have to tell you something…” They stared at each other before Mary asked, “Wh-what is it?” Jessica’s cheeks turned scarlet red and she cleared her throat. “J-just meet me upstairs, Marie!” The flushed blonde darted up the stairs quickly, her brain flustered and she panted lightly, catching her breath after reaching her room, waiting for her bff to meet her in there. Mary finally stepped into her room; the air heavy for the both of them and Jessica stared at her for a second with passionate eyes. “Close the door.” The blonde curled her lips, licking the dryness right off of them like a mower cuts grass. Mary was confused as to why her best friend was acting so unpredictable, and sporadic, but she closed the door anyways, sitting on the bed, next to her.

“Jessica…what is it?” Mary looked up at her, a long silence driving the room full of suspense until Jessie finally leaned in closer to her and placed her soft palm on her jaw, her long and thin twig-like fingers sprawling to the back of her ear, and kissed her slowly, passionately with her eyes closed. Mary’s breath hitched and her eyes widened in surprise, humming in her mouth and her lashes batted against each other a couple of times before her eyelids connected, her vision going black as she kissed her best friend back, relaxing into the kiss. Jessica’s free hand sprawled out behind her on the sheets, clenching it lightly as she sucked on Mary’s top lip lightly, making the brunette drool in her panties under her skirt and she moaned lightly, clenching her thighs together as she leaned in closer to the blonde, straddling herself on her lap and leaned down. Jessie’s back grazed the mattress before lying against it completely and Mary struggled to grab the horny blonde’s shirt, tearing it off from your body and then unhooked her bra hastily, tossing it on the ground carelessly and pressed her palms and fingers into her D-sized tits, pushing them around and palming her nipples as she made out with her harshly. Jessica and moaned, stretching her arms out and tore her small, thinly stitched red skirt down past her knees, along with her soaked laced underwear, merely dripping in her fluids and she grinded her pants against her flooding pussy.

Mary moaned loudly in Jessica’s mouth, sucking on her lips ferociously and forced her pants and underwear down after freeing her tits form her sweaty palms and they clashed each other’s clits against each other, both moaning in ecstasy and Jessie squirmed around on the sheets. Mary reached behind her and plunged her fingers into Jessie’s soaking wet cunt, easily sliding inside her past her lubricated, glossy lips and scratched the blonde’s g-spot with her fingertips, rubbing hard and faster as her knuckles pressed hard against her walls, Jessie moaning loader. “Ha!~ Fuhh~…” Jessica yearned for this moment for what seemed for so long, just as Mary did, and they couldn’t believe it was finally happening, fucking each other for the first time to the best of their abilities, clits grinding against each, boobs on boobs, and Mary’s lips on Jessie’s neck. The blonde’s hole pulsated around Mary’s fingers, both of them deeply in heat and nearing their orgasm as their princess parts collided and the brunette pleasured the blonde’s insides thoroughly. 

They each moaned loudly and came in synchronization, moaning loudly and panting harshly, on top of each other. Mary took her fingers out of Jessica after she finished cumming both internally and externally, sucking her off of her index and middle finger, looking down at her with a flirtatious smile. Jessica chuckled lightly and her face flushed a dark strawberry red, panting lightly against Mary’s face. “Th-that was…heavenly.” She whispered. Mary nodded with a grin, grinding against her lightly. “Mhm.” She agreed candidly. Intimacy choked the air of the closed room, and the coolness of the two’s sweat coated the thin layer of both of their skins, both quietly making love to each other until they heard a door open from downstairs, and then close. The two lovers’ eyes widened in astonishment as they heard the words, “Jessie, we’re home!” and they looked down at each other in fear.


	15. The Magical Girl And Her Dangerous Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical female warrior encounter a Tentacle Futanari beast girl and has to endure through her...skilled "battle" approach.

“Ataah!” The magic girl pierced her pointed and rippled blade through the air in direction towards the monster. She had missed as she dodged to the side and a flurry of tentacles stretching past her sides from her back shot forth and delivered many hard and rough blows to the fighter’s pristine face, knocking a tooth and some blood out, bruising her face. She moaned in pain and grunted as she fell to the floor and caught herself, doing a backflip to dodge any oncoming moves form the monster’s far-reaching tentacles but she had already anticipated the fighter’s movements and wrapped her tentacles around the young warriors ankles. Daria yelped as she felt herself being flung in the air, back and forth as her front at back slammed against the concrete. The hard pavement broke her nose, bleeding down her mouth and jaw, and scratches marked her chest, ass and back. Her head pounded from the beating against the ground and groaned extensively once the ravage beast stopped. Daria was too weak now to move her body, but she could still move her arms! “Hiya!” She shouted weakly as she thrust her arms forward, a strong grip on the sword’s handle, electricity cackling from the blade. The she-monster swiftly wrapped it’s pink tentacles around the blade and squeezes it tightly, Daria yanking her arms back and grunting as she tried to free her weapon from the monster’s grasp. It wouldn’t let go. Finally, the tentacles squeezed tighter, and then…the blade cracked, and shattered. Daria gasped and tried to get up to flee once she realized she was helpless and at the beast’s mercy. A smirk lay across the monster’s face as she arched a thick and powerful tentacle forward, punching Daria into blackness. Her head fell back against the concrete and was out cold, nearly limp on the ground. The monster chuckled malevolently as she inched closer upon her. 

When Daria finally came to, she opened her eyes to the sight of the monster entangling her with their pink, slimy tentacles, squeezing her arms and ribs together as she felt a weird and nearly unpleasant sensation. “My name’s Cloetta, pronounced ‘Cloh-etta. What’s yours?” She questioned with a smirk as he brushed her tentacle dick from her back against Daria’s taint and tightest hole. The warrior shivered from the sensation and moaned, grunting in protest. “H-hey, what’re you doing!” Cloetta gritted her teeth and spurted a green, thick and mucas-like slime against the magic girl’s asshole and she flinched as she felt the cold liquid squirt against her and drool down her hole. “I said, ‘WHAT’S. YOUR. NAME!’” Cloetta thrusted her tentacle dick inside Daria’s ass and she gasped harshly, moaning loudly and arched her back into the monster’s tentacles. “D-daria! Th-the name’s Daria!” She panted lightly, looking into the monster’s eyes, the blue in the shimmering. Cloetta fucked Daria’s ass more gently with a smirk. “Hmph. Now, that’s more like it, bitch.” 

Another tentacle reached around form Cloetta’s back and lathered against Daria’s face, a tongue peeking through the tip and licking up her cheek slowly with the tip. Daria screamed shied her face away from it quickly in pure disgust, “Ew! What the fuck IS that thi-!” Before Daria could finish her sentence, Cloetta thrusted the cock-like tentacle in her mouth and down her throat, gagging her and making her choke as the tongue wiggling out from the tip licked the walls of her throat and flickered against her stomach. Daria’s stomach growled and churned, doing back flips as Cloetta’ tongue-dick-TENTACLE-thingy ravaged her in more ways than one with just a single limb! It was somewhat…enjoyable to her, even, closing her eyes in delight, easing the walls of her throat and humming lightly against the cock. Cloetta smirked lightly, chuckling. “Of course, the humans are always ever so slutty, aren’t they, hmm?” She continued probing her throat and licking her stomach, now grinding her pink and slimy cunt against the warrior’s, pushing her lips and clit around harshly. Daria’s hips bucked in reaction, humming loudly and her eyes shot open. Two thin tendrils grew from the monster’s chest and stretched out, curling all around Daria’s tits and squeezed them tighter together, pinching her nipples and tiny tongue leaked out of them, flickering against her nips and Daria arched her back more, screaming.

Daria could feel her ass tightening around the cock tentacle inside her and a big, thick and long, wet tongue poured out, caressing her tightest walls and moaned, her pussy clenching around nothing, her holes pulsing and her throat tightening against the cock in her mouth until she felt something slither inside her. It was a cock! Coming from Cloetta’s pussy! It was like a large member wa slsiding through the other one’s walls and into Daria’s while the monster was grinding against her lips and clit at the same time. The cock moving it’s self in and out like it had a mind of its own and Cloated used her hips to grind against Daria’s soaked pussy. Daria moaned in ecstasy as she felt her senses highten extensively. She’s never been fucked before. Not ever. She was a virgin, and this was possibly by the highest chance the best sex she would have now, or ever. Daria moaned as her pussy hurt from her virginity being yanked away from Cloetta’s cock and then ANOTHER one stretched forward! This time, on her clit. It lather it’s tip against her love button and then a tongue peeked out from it, flickering against it slowly. She moaned loudly, it was her FIFTH time cumming all over Cloetta. The Tentacle futa beast decided to take her cock out Daria’s to let her breath and her tendrils loosened from Daria’s tits, the cock covered in salive from her mouth and the two tendrils just unwrapping from her aiming at her face and chest, unloading heaping, steamy loads of cum all over her. Cloetta’s sticky seed shot on her face, nose, hair, tits, abdomen and chest. Daria’s face flinched and an eye shut closed to protect her it’s self from being hit directly with cum. 

Cloetta arched her back slightly as her cock thrusted Daria’s ass harder, pounding all the way to her rectum and inside it, pushing her food back all the way through her intestines and Daria gagged, nearly puking and Cloetta shover her other cock back in her mouth, shoving her puke back and pounded Daria’s cervix to jelly. By now, Daria was nothing but limp and unconscious, drooling from all the exertion and overexcitement as Cloetta finally filled her ass and cunt with a pumping load of seed. Gallons filled her within seconds, nearly exploding her womb wide open and her inner walls stretching apart as cum exploded out of Daria after Cloetta pulled out of both her asshole and her stretched out cunt. Daria the warrior was now the shameful slut of a Futanari tentacle monster, and Cloette lather her tendrils against Daria’s face and jaw, caressing her face. “Hm, such a delicate creature.” Cloetta cooed. Daria’s eyes finally fluttered open and hummed lightly; wincing from how sore all of her insides were, including her ass, cunt, throat and intestines. Cloetta had only managed to cum once while Daria orgasmed several times against the many cocks of Cloetta. The She-monster licked her lips and leaned in, slithering her tongue in Daria’s ear, whispering, “You ready to go another round?...I am.” She said, her tendrils slithering down Daria’s thighs tightly and slow, and Daria’s eyes shot open in fear and surprise. “Wh-WHAT?!?” Cloetta smirked and chuckled evilly, shoving three tentacles in each hole of Daria’s body forcefully.


	16. The Magical Girl And Her Dangerous Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical female warrior meets Futanari tentacle monster (female) {This chapter is a request from @Laughless20/20! I enjoyed making it, and would love it if i got more requests! Thank you guys for reading, and i wouldn't mind a comment here and there to better my story and stuff! I could really use the feedback and support :D}

“Ataah!” The magic girl pierced her pointed and rippled blade through the air in direction towards the monster. She had missed as she dodged to the side and a flurry of tentacles stretching past her sides from her back shot forth and delivered many hard and rough blows to the fighter’s pristine face, knocking a tooth and some blood out, bruising her face. She moaned in pain and grunted as she fell to the floor and caught herself, doing a backflip to dodge any oncoming moves form the monster’s far-reaching tentacles but she had already anticipated the fighter’s movements and wrapped her tentacles around the young warriors ankles. Daria yelped as she felt herself being flung in the air, back and forth as her front at back slammed against the concrete. The hard pavement broke her nose, bleeding down her mouth and jaw, and scratches marked her chest, ass and back. Her head pounded from the beating against the ground and groaned extensively once the ravage beast stopped. Daria was too weak now to move her body, but she could still move her arms! “Hiya!” She shouted weakly as she thrust her arms forward, a strong grip on the sword’s handle, electricity cackling from the blade. The she-monster swiftly wrapped it’s pink tentacles around the blade and squeezes it tightly, Daria yanking her arms back and grunting as she tried to free her weapon from the monster’s grasp. It wouldn’t let go. Finally, the tentacles squeezed tighter, and then…the blade cracked, and shattered. Daria gasped and tried to get up to flee once she realized she was helpless and at the beast’s mercy. A smirk lay across the monster’s face as she arched a thick and powerful tentacle forward, punching Daria into blackness. Her head fell back against the concrete and was out cold, nearly limp on the ground. The monster chuckled malevolently as she inched closer upon her. 

When Daria finally came to, she opened her eyes to the sight of the monster entangling her with their pink, slimy tentacles, squeezing her arms and ribs together as she felt a weird and nearly unpleasant sensation. “My name’s Cloetta, pronounced ‘Cloh-etta. What’s yours?” She questioned with a smirk as he brushed her tentacle dick from her back against Daria’s taint and tightest hole. The warrior shivered from the sensation and moaned, grunting in protest. “H-hey, what’re you doing!” Cloetta gritted her teeth and spurted a green, thick and mucas-like slime against the magic girl’s asshole and she flinched as she felt the cold liquid squirt against her and drool down her hole. “I said, ‘WHAT’S. YOUR. NAME!’” Cloetta thrusted her tentacle dick inside Daria’s ass and she gasped harshly, moaning loudly and arched her back into the monster’s tentacles. “D-daria! Th-the name’s Daria!” She panted lightly, looking into the monster’s eyes, the blue in the shimmering. Cloetta fucked Daria’s ass more gently with a smirk. “Hmph. Now, that’s more like it, bitch.” 

Another tentacle reached around form Cloetta’s back and lathered against Daria’s face, a tongue peeking through the tip and licking up her cheek slowly with the tip. Daria screamed shied her face away from it quickly in pure disgust, “Ew! What the fuck IS that thi-!” Before Daria could finish her sentence, Cloetta thrusted the cock-like tentacle in her mouth and down her throat, gagging her and making her choke as the tongue wiggling out from the tip licked the walls of her throat and flickered against her stomach. Daria’s stomach growled and churned, doing back flips as Cloetta’ tongue-dick-TENTACLE-thingy ravaged her in more ways than one with just a single limb! It was somewhat…enjoyable to her, even, closing her eyes in delight, easing the walls of her throat and humming lightly against the cock. Cloetta smirked lightly, chuckling. “Of course, the humans are always ever so slutty, aren’t they, hmm?” She continued probing her throat and licking her stomach, now grinding her pink and slimy cunt against the warrior’s, pushing her lips and clit around harshly. Daria’s hips bucked in reaction, humming loudly and her eyes shot open. Two thin tendrils grew from the monster’s chest and stretched out, curling all around Daria’s tits and squeezed them tighter together, pinching her nipples and tiny tongue leaked out of them, flickering against her nips and Daria arched her back more, screaming.

Daria could feel her ass tightening around the cock tentacle inside her and a big, thick and long, wet tongue poured out, caressing her tightest walls and moaned, her pussy clenching around nothing, her holes pulsing and her throat tightening against the cock in her mouth until she felt something slither inside her. It was a cock! Coming from Cloetta’s pussy! It was like a large member wa slsiding through the other one’s walls and into Daria’s while the monster was grinding against her lips and clit at the same time. The cock moving it’s self in and out like it had a mind of its own and Cloated used her hips to grind against Daria’s soaked pussy. Daria moaned in ecstasy as she felt her senses highten extensively. She’s never been fucked before. Not ever. She was a virgin, and this was possibly by the highest chance the best sex she would have now, or ever. Daria moaned as her pussy hurt from her virginity being yanked away from Cloetta’s cock and then ANOTHER one stretched forward! This time, on her clit. It lather it’s tip against her love button and then a tongue peeked out from it, flickering against it slowly. She moaned loudly, it was her FIFTH time cumming all over Cloetta. The Tentacle futa beast decided to take her cock out Daria’s to let her breath and her tendrils loosened from Daria’s tits, the cock covered in salive from her mouth and the two tendrils just unwrapping from her aiming at her face and chest, unloading heaping, steamy loads of cum all over her. Cloetta’s sticky seed shot on her face, nose, hair, tits, abdomen and chest. Daria’s face flinched and an eye shut closed to protect her it’s self from being hit directly with cum. 

Cloetta arched her back slightly as her cock thrusted Daria’s ass harder, pounding all the way to her rectum and inside it, pushing her food back all the way through her intestines and Daria gagged, nearly puking and Cloetta shover her other cock back in her mouth, shoving her puke back and pounded Daria’s cervix to jelly. By now, Daria was nothing but limp and unconscious, drooling from all the exertion and overexcitement as Cloetta finally filled her ass and cunt with a pumping load of seed. Gallons filled her within seconds, nearly exploding her womb wide open and her inner walls stretching apart as cum exploded out of Daria after Cloetta pulled out of both her asshole and her stretched out cunt. Daria the warrior was now the shameful slut of a Futanari tentacle monster, and Cloette lather her tendrils against Daria’s face and jaw, caressing her face. “Hm, such a delicate creature.” Cloetta cooed. Daria’s eyes finally fluttered open and hummed lightly; wincing from how sore all of her insides were, including her ass, cunt, throat and intestines. Cloetta had only managed to cum once while Daria orgasmed several times against the many cocks of Cloetta. The She-monster licked her lips and leaned in, slithering her tongue in Daria’s ear, whispering, “You ready to go another round?...I am.” She said, her tendrils slithering down Daria’s thighs tightly and slow, and Daria’s eyes shot open in fear and surprise. “Wh-WHAT?!?” Cloetta smirked and chuckled evilly, shoving three tentacles in each hole of Daria’s body forcefully.


End file.
